Aircraft display systems are well known. Typical aircraft display systems are commonly located at a main instrument control panel of an aircraft cockpit, and typically utilize a flat-screen to effect the display of desired information. Such flat-screen displays include those based upon a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid plasma, and the like.
Typically, information, such as moving map display, radar information, weather information, targeting and fire control information, and flight parameter symbology is displayed upon the flat-screen of a temporary display system.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, however, there is a trend in modern aircraft design to incorporate heads-up displays, so as to mitigate the need for the pilot and/or other crew members to look down at the control panel in order to read the desired information. Head-up displays for use in aircraft are well known. Generally an aircraft head-up display is an optical display apparatus for projection symbology of vital flight parameters into the pilot's field of view while the pilot is sitting in the normal "heads-up" position looking out a forward portion of the windscreen in a conventional manner. A heads-up display integrates outside visual cues with internally generated images conveying aircraft performance data to assist the pilot in a variety of conditions. Such a system can provide useful and important information respecting the aircraft without requiring the pilot to divert his attention from outside the aircraft, refocus on an instrument panel, and then redirect his attention to the outside world. It will be appreciated that this is particularly important in combat situations, wherein the loss of view, even for a very short period of time, may be catastrophic. An example of an early heads-up display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,148 to Ellis and is incorporated herein by reference.
According to contemporary methodology, however, the incorporation of a heads-up display must typically be performed when the aircraft is first designed. The design and installation of after-market heads-up displays frequently require extensive, complex and costly modification to the aircraft control panel. Such after market installation of a heads-up display may also be a risky endeavor, since the possibility of damaging nearby instruments and/or electronics is substantial.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a heads-up display system for integration into an aircraft control panel, which may be retro-fitted therein with minimal expense and effort, while further mitigating the likelihood of damaging the aircraft.